narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saisei Uchiha
*File:Konohagakure Symbol.svg.png | previous affiliation = | team = | previous team = | occupation = | previous occupation = }} | hometown = File:Konohagakure Symbol.svg.png }} | tailedbeast = | host = | hidenjutsu = Sacred Torch }} * Unnamed Mother (Deceased) * Kitate Uchiha (Half-Brother) }} }} Demonic Illusion: Focus Distortion Demonic Illusion: Oblivion Scribe Fire Release: Glint Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Bullet Technique Fire Release: Sacred Fire Barrier Wall Sacred Torch: Mystic Stream Wind Release: Sacred Long Sword Wind Release: Sacred Power of Raging Wind Wind Release: Great Wind Palm Wind Release: Windstorm Technique }} }} Saisei Uchiha (うちは再生, Uchiha Saisei; Literally: Rebirth Fan) was a member of the who lived during the founding of . He was known for possessing "controversial" stances within his clan, which clashed heavily with his notably outstanding achievements. Additionally, he is the half-brother of Kitate. Appearance Saisei is a slender young man, of average height, who possesses dark unkempt hair that shapes his face. He is recognized among his clan members for chronically wearing a black hooded jacket, which he is hardly ever seen without, and dark pants commonly attributed to his clan. He usually demonstrates a stern and thoughtful expression, which correlates appropriately to his personality. Personality Like his brother Saisei possesses a personality that divulges from the traditional mentality of his clan. Though, unlike Kitate's, his differences manifest themselves as a result of a critical and questioning demeanor. As such he often question both the motives of himself and others. This trait has earned him a great amount of scrutiny from his clan, but the loyalty he displays in action often allows his inquiries to be overlooked. Outside of questioning others Saisei is generally quiet and reserved, often pondering on whether of not he is on the right path. As such, Saisei has shown on more than one occasion that he feels remorse for what he has done in combat, and he often visits his mother's shrine in search of guidance. This strong connection that he shared with his mother also extends to his brother, though he is much less likely to demonstrate this openly. Biography Raised amongst the members of the combative Uchiha Clan the young Saisei was quickly desensitized to the horrors of battle at a young age. Though due to his mother's intervention and counseling Saisei was granted a broader view of the world beyond constant combat. Despite this, he had already begun to serve his clan by the age of eight, which proved to be invaluable in supporting himself, and his brother, after his mother's death when he was nine. The loyalty that he possessed for his family gave him cause to engage in battle, though he only initially took part in subterfuge and sabotage assignments. By the age of ten Saisei had demonstrated skill with his clan's kekkei genkai, which he had yet to fully develop, and minor variations of his clan's signature technique, . It is during this same time that Saisei begun to question the motive behind the objectives that were assigned to him, much to his superior's dissatisfaction. Such actions would often necessitate an apology from Saisei, who would attempt to explain his By the age of twelve Saisei was beginning to be tasked with missions with a greater amount of combat involved. It is during this time that he begun to dabble in a second element, wind, after he had witnessed its usage in the field. His questioning continued during this time, often resulting in Saisei being reprimanded and confronted by his kin. Like before he would apologize in regard to his disrespect, and attempt to ensure others that he was only displaying curiosity. After surviving several dangerous objectives Saisei completed the development of his dōjutsu, though the precise time is unknown due to the fact that he didn't publicize the accomplishment. Furthermore, by the age of sixteen his inquisitive nature, while useful in many senses, led his clan to view him suspiciously, despite the fact that he had displayed countless acts of loyalty though completed objectives. Abilities Despite his young age Saisei earned quite a reputation as a skilled combatant within the Uchiha Clan. Establishing his excellence through the mastery of his clan's signature technique, and demonstrating an adapt and inquisitive mind, Saisei would have achieved a greater position in the clan had it not been for his controversial attitude. He shows a particular aptitude in quickly eliminating opposition and has been known to dispatch numerous foes in mere moments. Furthermore, he is said to possess incredibly potent chakra, even among members of his clan, which he wields with incredible precision. Agility While perhaps the most basic of his abilities, in comparison to the particular techniques in his arsenal, Saisei's agility is nonetheless an absolute staple of his fighting style. As such he is able to take full advantage of his dōjutsu precognitive abilities, even avoiding complex barrages of attacks with flawless precision. Furthermore, this trait allows Saisei to counterattack nearly instantly, robbing most enemies the chance to defend themselves. Combined with a fluid taijutsu style focused on evasion and pinpoint strikes, Saisei can handle all but the greatest challenges with minimal chakra usage. Sharingan While it is unknown when he initially awoken his dōjutsu, due to the fact that he hid this accomplishment, Saisei has received praise over the years due to his apparent mastery of the . With this he has demonstrated the ability to analyze his opponent's techniques and movements with incredible accuracy, as well perform powerful simply with eye contact. Though, despite his ocular prowess, Saisei has shown reluctance on utilizing his Sharingan against anyone, considering it more power than necessary against most opponents. Ninjutsu Saisei's broadest area of expertise is in the area of element ninjutsu, which began with this mastery of his clan's rite of passage technique, at an early age. Over the years he has also acquired the use of various techniques, after he initially copied a wind technique while in battle. When he uses his two chakra natures in concert, he is able to produce intense flames that can easily overpower basic water techniques. Additionally, he has developed an unique variation of wind enhanced flames, which he has named Sacred Torch, allowing him to concentrate and maintain control over incredible hot flames. Weapon Expertise Like other members of his clan Saisei has demonstrated skill in various weapons and tools over the years. In particular, he has shown to have a sufficient amount of skill in , though he doesn't appear to have a sword of his own. Instead, his sword varies based on whatever he picks up from a storehouse before heading out to battle. Furthermore, he appears to possess significant proficiency with ballistic weapons, accurately targeting moving objects from great distances.